


Magic

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Short, Trust, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A birthday fic for quevvvvvvv on tumblr.)</p><p>Evan confides something in Jonathan over Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for quevvvvvvv on tumblr.

“I’ve always believed in magic,” he whispers into the microphone, and leans closer to the monitor. The hour so late it could almost be morn.

The lights are off in Jonathan’s room, the door closed as requested by the face on the other side.

“You won’t believe this,” Evan mutters. Visibly nervous. He can’t meet John’s eyes and keeps looking off to the side of the room, where there is nothing.

He starts talking, still watching the paper on his walls.

“I was born with wings. With wind in my hair and stars in my eyes. My parents wished so long and hard for a child, they said, that finally a fairy came, under the full moon.”

He pauses, remembering. Grateful for the silence on the other end of the call. That Jon is simply listening.

“I didn’t know until I was almost seven, and they started growing. Started _coming in_.”

“What,” Jon asks, softly. Inches from his screen, almost a whisper.

Evan looks up at him. “My wings of course.” Shifts in his seat. “Of course back then I didn’t know what they were. Just that my back hurt all the time.

My parents thought I wasn’t exercising enough. Then they thought I was outside too much.

It wasn’t until the lumps started to show, my wings really start to grow, that they realized what it was. _I_ was freaking out, of course.”

“Of course,” Jon repeats, enraptured.

“And I always thought that story they told me of when I was little was just, you know. Something you tell little kids. A bedtime story. That sort of thing.

But then it was growing in and I had tufts of feathers coming out of my back and everyone freaked out and they kept taking me to see all these specialists but. You’ve got to remember. I was just seven years old then.

I thought my world was ending.”

He looks into Jonathan’s eyes, waiting.

“What?” Jon asks, clueless.

“You really do believe me, don’t you?” Evan whispers.

“Shouldn’t I?” Jon squints, searching. “Are you trying to make a joke? It’s not a very good one if it is.”

“No, no.” Evan just smiles and shakes his head. “So, they took me to see these doctors.. It wasn’t a good experience, let’s just leave it at that.

To be honest most of my childhood was spent in worry that somebody would find out, would know.

But the fairy didn’t even come back until I was fifteen, standing in my parents kitchen with a knife, trying to cut off my wings.

It was, this.. It was like a ball of light, tiny, but warm. It flew in through the window and landed on the table, and started screaming at me.”

He laughs faintly in remembrance as Jon speaks up.

Shocked, “You tried to cut them off?”

“No.” Evan corrects him. “I did cut them off.

The fairy couldn’t stop me, though it did try it’s best and pleaded with me all night. But I was tired of hiding and being scared and filled with fear and worry all the time.

I wanted to be normal.”

He plays with the band on his wrist. “So, the fairy gave me this.”

“Gave you what?” Jon blinks, confused.

“This,” Evan repeats. And holds up the small leather band close to the camera where his friend can see.

“There’s..” he lens in close to the screen on his side, trying to get a better look. “There’s writing on it?”

“Yeah,” Evan smiles. “A spell.”

“Witchcraft,” Jon mutters, grinning. And then, louder. “Can I see?”

“You want to see them?” Evan doesn’t believe him.

“Fuck yeah, I want to see them!” Jon nearly shouts. “You’ve got me all worked up talking about them and you think I don’t want to see your wings? You’re fucking nuts!”

“Shh!” Evan tries to wave Jonathan’s voice down and glances around the room, still half afraid of someone barging in, even though he lives alone now.

“Alright, alright. Just calm down already.” He grins at the enthusiasm, and starts to untie the band on his wrist.

There is no fanfare or bright flash of light. The wings are just, all of a sudden there.

“Holy hell,” Jon breathes, and slumps back into his chair. “They’re real.”

“You didn’t believe me!” Evan accuses, face flustered and feathers ruffling.

“Of course I, well I.. Can you _blame_ me?” He grimaces, face reluctantly sorry. “It’s just.. a lot to take in, that’s all. And why tell me anyway?”

“You showed me your face,” Evan whispers. “I had to repay you somehow.”

Jon slowly lets out a sigh from deep in his soul. And then looks in his friend’s eyes and smiles, gently. “Well, I’m grateful. Even if it is..”

“A little much to take in?” Evan finishes.

“Yeah,” Jon breathes. “But! It’s good.” His smile stretches. “It’s so good.”


End file.
